A number of horologes have been developed with removable or moveable faces or dials. Such devices are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 619,078, 1,503,097, 2,132,051, 3,111,003, 3,465,512, 3,817,022, 4,034,555, 4,444,513, 4,525,077, 4,541,727, 4,660,992, 5,008,869, 5,018,118, 5,168,479, 5,224,078 and 5,793,710. Only U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,710 (the “'710 patent”) discloses a timepiece with faces that are easy to remove and exchange with other faces while maintaining the integrity and functionality of the timepiece. But, the '710 patent requires the complete removal of a portion of the housing of the horologe in order to remove and replace faces. Removal of a portion of the horologe's housing, such as the removable rim assembly, is problematic because it increases the possibility of losing or damaging the removable components, requiring the production of a significant number of replacement parts. And since each removable face is intended to be coupled with a removable rim assembly, an equal number of removable faces and removable rim assemblies would need to be produced for coupling, adding to the cost of production.